The present invention relates generally to the field of secure data transmission, and more particularly to data encoding for use in low-resource embedded systems such as Internet-of-Things (“IoT”) devices.
IoT introduces a wide range of embedded devices that have varying levels of computing and power resources. Conventional strong cryptography methods are often resource intensive and may provide an unnecessary degree security for many IoT applications. Low-resource encodings that require minimal additional memory and processing power can provide a measure of security where strong cryptography is impractical.